


Their first Christmas

by RoyalMileven



Series: You are my hero, Dad. [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Papa Hop strikes again, Their first Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalMileven/pseuds/RoyalMileven
Summary: It's El's first proper Christmas. And Hop wants to make it special.





	Their first Christmas

The Chief wanted to do just the best Christmas for his daughter. Well, as always, he failed. He was saying himself if something he has planned will ever succeed. Let's start at the beginning.

What could be worst for a child on Christmas than no snow outside? It was December and there was literally no snow. The shops had this weird, fake snow made of cotton wool. What would happen if he would buy it for El and made her Christmas complete, right?

So he left in the evening his daughter at the Byers' with words he'll come back in a few minutes. He drove to his trailer as fast he could, three boxes of cotton wool in his truck. He stopped in front of the trailer, quickly grabbing the boxes. He looked around the living room. Yes, of course! The Christmas tree.

He kinda stole it in the forest. To his offense, at least he made his daughter happy! She was decorating the tree the whole morning, hanging some old Christmas decorations not just on it, but all around the house. Hopper even found candy instead of his box of cigarettes in his pocket. When he told Joyce, she couldn't stop laughing.

And now he was in his trailer, being the best father under the sun. Or he thought. Jim opened the first box and threw the snow on the tree, covering it all. He threw the rest of the cotton on the floor and furniture in the living room. Damn, he knew he'll have to clean up this all. After a while, he looked at his masterpiece and smiled contently.

When he drove back to Joyce, he picked up El who was holding four gifts in her hands. "One is for you, three for me." she grinned at him and Hopper ruffled her hair, smile. "Sure it is."

"I have a surprise for you," he whispered. El's brown eyes widened, his words causing her to jump in her place excitedly. Hopper drove home, and before he could even turn off the engine, the girl yelled and opened the door of the truck. She jumped down, running to the trailer.

The Chief smiled, following her to inside. Eleanor stopped at the sight of it and her jaw dropped. "What is Christmas without snow, huh?" Jim raised her eyebrows. His daughter whooped and hugged him tightly. Hopper laughed and without hesitance, he lifted her and threw her on the couch covered with the fake snow.

She started laughing. El took the cotton in her hands and tried to throw it on Hopper, but it landed on the floor. But the girl didn't hesitate. She attacked him with her hands full of the cotton wool. It kinda surprised him and it caused him falling on the floor. Thank god he landed into the fake snow, but it hurt like hell anyway. Hopper groaned and closed his eyes for a second.

El jumped on him, starting beating his chest with her cute little fists. This didn't hurt, just in case if you're asking. It tickled him. Jim laughed and he was unable to stop after she moved her fingers to his neck, tickling him there. "E-El! Stop it! Please!" he said, raising his hands to give up.

And the first bad thing about his day happened. He breathed in the fake snow. Hopper started choking immediately and he put his hand to his neck, trying to cough it out of his mouth. Well, it didn't help. "Dad? Dad!" El's eyes widened.

"J-Joy," he whispered, holding his neck. She looked scared. "Joy? It doesn't seem you're enjoying it!"

"Joyce!" he managed to say the whole word. The girl finally understood. El quickly got up and ran to the phone, dialing one of the numbers written next to it. She stood there anxiously, waiting for Joyce to pick up the phone.

Finally, El heard her voice. "Hello, Byers' residence, Joyce at the phone."

"Joyce! Dad! He ate the fake snow!"

"What?"

"It has stuck in his neck!"

"Oh my god! I'm coming, just hold on." Joyce said to her and hung up. El dropped the phone, not caring anymore. That night Hopper and little El spent their Christmas in the hospital, eating Joyce's turkey in his hospital bed, watching children fairytails. But they both were happy.


End file.
